Star Series: Someone Elses Star
by Grace James
Summary: The war is over and everyone is living happily ever after, almost. Can two boys find happiness with each other? MM


**Someone Else's Star**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling while the song 'Someone Else's Star' belongs to Bryan White and his record company.

A/N: This was a plot bug that bite me and would just not let go no matter how hard I tried to shake it. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Harry slowly walked through the gardens on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was his final year at school and Dumbledore had decided to throw a Valentine's dance to celebrate the end of the war. Harry had finally been able to defeat Voldemort just before the new year began when most everyone was away for the Christmas holiday.

He didn't feel like being inside with all of the happy couples. He still had no one to call his own. Whenever anyone looked at him, all they saw was just the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. No one saw him as just Harry. As he walked along breathing in the scent of the roses and watching the stars he began to softly sing to himself.

_Alone again tonight_

_Without someone to love_

_The stars are shining bright_

_So one more wish goes up_

_Oh I wish I may_

_And I wish with all my might_

_For the love I'm dreaming of_

_And missing in my life_

Harry let out a small snort as the lines of the next verse came to him. 'How fitting. You would think it would be easy seeing who I am to find someone to love.' Little did he know that on the other side of the garden there was someone who was having the same exact thoughts he was.

Draco Malfoy walked along wondering if he would ever get the chance to let the one person he cared about know that he loved them. 'He'll just laugh in my face after everything I have done in the last 5 years. He'll never give me the chance I want so bad.' He started to softly sing the words of a song he had heard a few times not knowing where it came from.

_You'd think that I could find_

_A true love of my own_

_It happens all the time_

_To people that I know_

_Their wishes all come true_

_So I've got to believe_

_There's still someone out there who_

_Is meant for only me_

As they walked neither boy was really watching where they were going. They saw a fountain in front of them and decided to sit and rest for a moment. And both continued to softly sing to themselves.

_I guess I must be wishing on_

_Someone else's star_

_It seems like someone else keeps getting_

_What I'm wishing for_

_Why can't I be as lucky_

_As those other people are_

_I guess I must be wishing_

_On someone else's star_

Just inside a hidden doorway stood an old man with long gray hair and a beard that was just as long. He was watching the two young men by the fountain that appeared to be oblivious to the other. He ducked back as a couple from the dance moved towards the fountain. It was a tall red head with a petite girl that had bushy brown hair. He watched silently as the boy got down on one knee and asked the girl to marry him. He was truly happy that Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together but he was worried about Harry. Albus knew though that there was one person that was not impressed with the Boy-Who-Lived and just cared for Harry. Now all he needed was to get them to notice each other, or rather Harry to notice Draco.

Harry saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and watched as his best friends got themselves engaged. He loved both of them and was truly happy for them, but it made his loneliness even more pronounced in his mind. As he turned away from them he started to softly sing the next part of the song, unknowingly accompanied by his one time rival.

_I sit here in the dark_

_And stare up at the sky_

_But I can't give my heart_

_One good reason why_

_Everywhere I look_

_It's lovers that I see_

_It seems like everyone's in love_

_With everyone but me_

Draco had also seen the scene between Weasley and Granger. Instead of the usual sneer most people would expect to see on his face there was a small bittersweet smile lingering there as he continued to sing. He still did not remember where he had heard the song, only that it was exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

_I guess I must be wishing on_

_Someone else's star_

_It seems like someone else keeps getting_

_What I'm wishing for_

_Why can't I be as lucky_

_As those other people are_

_I guess I must be wishing_

_On someone else's star_

As both young men began the ending chorus of the song they got up and began to move around the fountain, still not really watching where they were going. They both began to sing a bit louder and their voices blended together so well that neither noticed the other singing until they looked up and saw the other standing in front of them.

_Why can't I be as lucky_

_As those other people are_

_Oh, I guess I must be wishing_

_On someone else's star_

As the last note died from both sets of lips, the two boys, no men now, blushed slightly. Draco raised his hand as if to touch Harry but let it drop back to his side, looking down at the ground. Now Draco remembered where he had heard the song before. He had heard Harry sing it from time to time over the last few months.

Harry stared in surprise at the man before him. 'Where had Draco learned that song? Why would he be singing it now? Why would he even be singing it, he had half the girls at Hogwarts fawning all over him. Then again so do I. Maybe he doesn't care for that type of thing, just like me.'

"Draco, where did you learn that song from? As far as I know it is song by a muggle from America. I wouldn't think you would know a song like that."

"I heard it from you when you have sang it in the past few months, Harry. You've been singing it quite a bit you know. And you could be as lucky as other people are if you wanted. I know of someone that wants to be in your life and give you the true love your looking for, if you would give him a chance." Harry was speechless for a moment as what Draco said sank in.

"What about you, Draco? What about the true love your looking for?" Harry said breathlessly as he reached a hand up to run it thru Draco's beautiful silver hair. Draco unconsciously leaned into the touch. He then raised his own hand again and laid it gently on Harry's cheek.

"He's standing in front of me." Neither knew who moved first, all they knew was that it was the most passionate kiss either had ever had and they wished it would never end. In the doorway Albus let a huge smile grace his face while his eyes began to twinkle brighter then ever. He knew that Harry would be cared for, for the rest of his life.

When they finally pulled away, Harry broke the gentle stillness around them. "I guess we both finally got the right star." Draco just smiled gently at him before pulling him back into another electrifying kiss.

FIN


End file.
